


Shooting Stars

by badwolf_on_vulcan



Category: Star Trek AU - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf_on_vulcan/pseuds/badwolf_on_vulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel Chekov relaxes out on the roof of his apartment, but his neighbor Sulu seems upset about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

Pavel Chekov threw his head upwards, nearly cracking his neck in an effort to get a better view of the clear evening sky. The cool breeze tugged at his reddish blonde curls, sending shivers down his back in the process. This was his favorite place in the world to be; the small, flat roof of his apartment that stood just inches away from his bedroom, stars so close Chekov felt as if he could touch them. They shimmered like snowflakes up here, icy particles stuck miles and miles above him. It was beautiful and comforting all at once, but sometimes...Chekov wished he had someone to share it with.

He sighed; he didn't want to think about the fact that he was so desperately, painfully,  _achingly_ alone. He just wanted to relax up here. He stretched back, head resting against the rooftop, still hot from the days warmth. He closed his eyes for a moment, nearly dozing off before a sudden clatter almost caused him to fall right off of the roof. Heart thumping, he sprang up to his elbows, leaning over for a better view. He relaxed, if only for a second, when he discovered where the noise was coming from. Hikaru Sulu stood just a foot or two away from Chekov, eyes shinning in the dim light of the surrounding neighborhood. Chekov frowned. _Zhese apartments are situated in such a vay,_ he thought to himself, _zhat it vould be impossible not to see Hikaru..._

Sulu leaned forward, sighing slightly. _Something es vrong,_  Chekov thought, fingers scraping against the rough surface of the rooftop. He sat up slightly, barely daring to break the silence of the night in the hopes of comforting his neighbor. "Hikaru?" He said.

Sulu jumped backwards a few steps, sharply inhaling as he did so. He stood there for a moment before recognizing Chekov's figure sitting in the darkness before him. "Jesus, Pav," he said, laughing slightly. "You scared the hell out of me."

Chekov winced. "I em sorry," he said quickly, smiling in return. The porch light radiating from just behind Sulu seemed to give the man an almost ghostly appearance, and, even from this distance, Chekov couldn't contain the flip his stomach did whenever he saw him. He shifted closer towards the edge of the rooftop, until his legs were dangling loosely below him. Sulu ran his fingers through his hair as he resumed his own position by the railing of the porch, glancing determinedly at the stars beyond. "...Vhat are you doing out here so late, Hikaru?" Chekov asked.

Sulus fingers began to tap nervously against the wooden beams. "I...uh..." he trailed off, blinking as he glanced over at Chekov. "I don't really know. I couldn't sleep. Haven't really been able to for a few days." He moved around slightly, turning to lean his back against the railing instead.

Chekov blinked. "Did somezhing happen....?" He asked with uncertainty, stomach fluttering at his own words.

Sulu frowned. "Well....no. I don't know."

Chekov felt himself raise an eyebrow. _I vant to help you,_ he thought desperately. _I vant you beside me and I vant you to be better._

Sulu looked up suddenly. "Could I come up there with you?" He blurted out. 

"Er...yes, o-of course," Chekov stuttered in surprise. Sulu wasted no time in pulling himself up on the ledge, legs swinging over until he was sitting beside his neighbor. Their backs leaned up against the wall of the apartment behind them, eyes facing out towards the starry landscape. Chekov swore he could feel heat pulsing out from Sulu's bare arms, and had to cross his own against his chest just to keep himself from touching him.

Sulu tapped his fingers again, a habit that he seemed unable to vanquish on this cold autumn night. He hugged his knees to his chest as he continued. "I dunno, Pav," he muttered, the wind causing his dark black hair to shift about slightly. "Its just been one of those days, you know? I'm just confused about a lot of things, and I dont even know where I'm going with my life-"

His voice cracked suddenly, and Chekovs heart skittered in concern. Sulu looked as if he was about to start crying. "Oh, Karu," Chekov murmured, scooting in closer until their arms were just barely brushing against eachothers. "You do neit have to be so stressed about zhese zhings," he assured him, hands nearly shaking with nervousness. "You are so smart and capable zhat you should neit be vorrying."

Sulu teared up slightly at this, pain etched across his features. "I'm not," he insisted.

Chekov felt himself reach for Sulus hand, fingers intertwining themselves in a desperate attempt to comfort him. The thought of how long he had been waiting to do that barely crossed his mind as Sulu squeezed his hand in return. "Vhat vould make you say zhat?" Chekov said softly, tracing his thumb against Sulus forearm.

Sulu sniffed, tears now running down his face. "My parents never think so."

Chekov frowned. "Vhat??" He couldn't help but burst out, startling himself and Sulu as well. "They must be blind or somezhing, da?"

This earned a small grin from Sulu. "No," he said softly, glancing over at Chekov. "They just....always expected me to be something better."

Chekov grinned. "Vell, my parents vanted me to become a wery famous lawyer or doctor or...." he trailed off, smiling. "Anyzhing zhat I em not." Sulu blinked, wiping his eyes as he waited for Chekov to continue. "I like painting and I like doing zhat vith my life," he said. "Ewen zhough it does not make as much money as ozer zhings vould, I do not vish zhat I vas doing anyzhing different."

Sulu blinked. "You're a good painter though, Pav," he muttered.

Chekov frowned. "And you're saying zhat you are not good at vhat you enjoy doing?" He said, unable to hide the hint of amusement from his voice. "You still vant to be a botanist, da?" He asked, remembering a few months ago when, while asking about the many plants that Sulu had sitting in and around his apartment, his neighbor had shared with him his hopes of taking his favorite hobby to the next level.

Sulu nodded at this. "I do," he said slowly.

Chekov bit his lip. He couldn't help it at this point, couldn't help the overwhelming urge that had been building itself up inside of him for the entire night. He leaned up quickly, planting a quick kiss on the side of Hikaru Sulus cheek, tasting tears and warmth and the sweetness of his skin all at once. Sulu looked down at him in obvious surprise. "I...." Chekov stuttered, his heart now thumping wildly. "I em sorry, Hikaru." He dropped his hand.

Sulu reached forward to grab hold of it once more. "Don't be," he said quickly. "Please?"

Chekov turned away. "I just vant you to be happy, Hikaru," he admitted after a moment. He felt something on his cheek just then, a kiss so fluttery soft that he thought for a moment that he must have imagined it. He turned towards Sulu, and then, seeing the steady blush that had begun to creep onto his features, Chekov knew that it had been real.

"Pasha," Sulu murmured, letting Chekov lean forward to kiss him softly on the tip of his nose. "You make me happy."

Neither of them waited another moment before going towards eachother as one. Chekov fell back on his elbows, fingers still intertwined with Sulu's, as his neighbor pressed his tear stained lips against his. Chekov felt his heart swell with happiness as his bare feet wrapped themselves around the edges of Sulu's calf, toes curling with pleasure. He squeezed Sulu's hand tighter as the kiss deepened, a few stray tears making their way down his cheek and dripping down onto Chekov's. A sudden surge of warmth enveloped Chekov, and he arched his back slightly, body aching to be closer to Sulu. He felt his hands move up towards his neighbor's back, fingertips tracing the edges of his shirt. This was a dream, a wonderful, beautiful dream. It had to be. Because there was no way something this perfect would happen to him. Right? 

Sulu backed away suddenly, and Chekov felt his entire exsistence reach out for more. "I'm sorry," Sulu muttered quickly. "This isn't happening too fas--"

Chekov cut him off, pulling him down towards him and leaning up to kiss him in reassurance. "No," he murmured. "You are so perfect."

Sulu beamed, kissing him so deeply that Chekov felt as if his heart would explode. He ran his fingers up and down Sulu's arms, and a sudden chill of wind, or the moment, Chekov couldn't decide, made Sulu shiver against him. They paused for a moment.

"Are you cold?" Sulu asked.

_I vont be vith you here_ , Chekov thought as he nodded to Sulu. "Vant to go in?" He asked softly. "I vant you to sleep vell tonight, da?"

Sulu smiled. "That would be really nice," he said.

Chekov squeezed Sulus hand as he sat up. "I em so sorry you hawe to deal vith zhis," he said, nuzzling his forehead against Sulus shoulder.

Sulu sighed, bringing his hands up to wrap around Chekov. "I'll be okay," he murmured.

"I'll be here vith you," Chekov assured him. Sulu smiled against him, and Chekov felt his face flush with happiness. _Zhis is it_ , he thought. _Zhis is who I've vaited all my life to find._ And as they drifted off to sleep, Sulu snuggled deep within Chekovs arms, it occurred to him that all those wishes he had made on all those shooting stars had finally proven themselves true.


End file.
